Resolution
by sakunade
Summary: Every one is driven by something or someone. For Katara, her greatest inspiration and influence came from her mother and a hope for a new beginning in the eyes of a young boy. [Katara centric with a dash of Kataang]


_Wrote this awhile back, decided to upload it. I have a lot of new drabbles/one-shots/whatnot to show you guys, but that might take awhile considering how lazy and forgetful I can be. Keep on a look-out for this High School AU story that I'm writing. It's gonna be fuuun._

* * *

If somebody told Katara back when she was young that she was going to change the world someday, she would've believed them. The mere idea may sound outrageous to some, but ever since she was a little girl, she knew she was going to be somebody. She wasn't going to sit down and let the Fire Nation do whatever they pleased, and she wasn't going to let anybody bring her down, either.

Her mother was her greatest source of strength and courage. Katara's mother was one of the best water benders in the South Pole and was her village's pillar of strength. Everyone went to her mother for advice, seeking her wise wisdom. When Katara looked up at her mother, she saw herself in the future. _One day she was going to grow up to become a courageous and wise woman_. She was going to be one of the best water benders in the world, and guide her people through the war.

Then the Fire Nation came, and Katara saw her mother fall down within the flames. She felt hopeless and shattered; she still had nightmares, and felt as if her dreams existed no longer. But then, her father told her about a being called "The Avatar", who will come to save them all. Hakoda told his daughter that the Avatar will come to bring back balance to the world, and that everything will be alright. The downside was that the Avatar had disappeared for over a hundred years, and nobody's seen or heard of the Avatar since then.

Even with all the speculation of whether or not the Avatar was still alive, Katara never lost hope. She knew then, and still knows it now, that her destiny was always intertwined with that of the Avatar's. Her brother Sokka always made fun of her for believing in something that "wasn't real", but Katara knew that it was just her brother talking out of sarcasm rather than belief. Her whole village, and practically the whole world, lost hope in the Avatar a long time ago. She couldn't blame them, because the Fire Nation tried their best to demolish and destroy all their hopes and dreams of a better life.

Whenever she looked up at the sky or across the horizon, she wondered where the Avatar was. Was he still alive, biding his time until it was ready to strike? Was he really dead like everybody said before? Will the world ever find peace, even without the Avatar? Every time she did, she always felt a sense of calm and peacefulness. It was almost as if the spirits were reaching out to her, telling her to always keep her faith and hope.

And then she met Aang.

At first, she didn't know what to think of him. He was an air bender who was in suspended animation for a hundred years, and even though he never admitted he was the Avatar back then, she felt somehow connected to him. When her blue eyes met his gray ones, she knew that there was something about Aang -- something mystical -- that was hidden deep within him.

She was right; because it turned out that he was the Avatar. It's been a hundred years of war and chaos, and the Avatar had returned to the world to bring balance. The funny thing was that if it wasn't for Katara insisting to accompany Sokka on his fishing hunt, then they never would've found Aang in the iceberg. If it wasn't for Sokka arguing and clashing with her, then they never would've found the iceberg in the first place.

Her Gran Gran said it best: they found the Avatar for a reason and now their destinies are intertwined with his. Though Sokka tends to deny it, because he's not that big into mysticism, Katara always knew. Whenever she was close to Aang, holding him close when he needs comfort, or just being by his side, she felt right. Almost as if she was supposed to be here, helping him and supporting him throughout their journey.

So she smiles, and gives Aang kisses for support, holds him close when he's scared; whenever he needs her, she'll always be there. If he needs backup in a battle, he didn't need to call because she was always ready to assist. If he needed a lover's embrace, or a lover's kiss, then she would always be there to give him that embrace or that kiss. It took her awhile to realize how much she loved him, and she came to terms that Aang was just Aang, not _the Avatar_ but just _Aang_. That's what she loved about him the most. He was this legend to others, but when he was with her, he was a real person.

On their way to the final battle, she held on to Aang's hand tightly. She felt him tremble with the fear of disappointment and fear for survival. Katara told him that they were going to be okay, because they were going to live up to their destinies. They were going to defeat the Fire Lord and bring peace back to the world, together.

"You can't do it yourself, Aang. That's why we're here with you." she told him.

He thanked her, and held on to her hand tightly. Her words filled him with new found hope, and a freedom he never even knew he had.

* * *

A few years later, the war has ended and peace was slowly building up between the nations. It was a lot of hard work, but they both faced it together. On the anniversary of her mother's death, she visits her grave and says a silent prayer.

She tells her mother of all the adventures they had, and the dangers they faced. (She also tells her about all the exciting new places she's been, and all the different people she met in her journey.) But the most important thing of all, she tells her mother that she lived up to her own expectations of herself. She helped change the world, and remarks to her mother's spirit how she hopes she's proud of her daughter.


End file.
